world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Seriadnullar1
10:18 -- carewornAstrologist CA began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 22:18 -- 10:18 CA: Uyuuhhh.... 10:19 CA: Adre tyiu Nyulllar? 10:19 AG: uhm 10:19 AG: yes? 10:19 CA: Uighur... 10:19 AG: ((wait have we spoken before? xD)) 10:20 CA: Um.... 10:20 AG: ((I forgot =_=;; )) 10:20 CA: ((I DON'T RECALL)) 10:20 AG: ((hahahaha we suck)) 10:20 AG: ((I don't have you listed in my acquaintances so probably not) 10:21 AG: ((so how did seriad know her name? did she hear it from someone else or get it from the letter at the beginning of the game?)) 10:21 CA: ((Heard it froom...Kikate.))) 10:21 AG: ((okay ^^)) 10:22 AG: are you one of the other players? 10:22 AG: you must be, p much everyone else is dead I think 10:22 CA: Y-yuess...I-I amm.... 10:22 AG: man and I thought my quirk was awful 10:23 AG: what do you look like 10:23 CA: Uuuuhhhm 10:23 AG: wait nvm do you have a grubcam 10:23 AG: just send me a link 10:23 CA: Y-yes? Okay. 10:27 AG: ((should I assume she sent a link? is it a photo or a live stream?)) 10:27 CA: http://m.imgur.coom/sPTI9Pl 10:28 CA: This isd nme 10:28 CA: ((Did that link even woork? 10:28 CA: http://m.imgur.coom/sPTI9Pl 10:28 AG: ((yeah, I had to fix it but nbd)) 10:28 AG: ((the o got doubled P: )) 10:29 AG: aww cool, you're p cute 10:29 AG: so what's up, need advice from a shitty game veteran or what 10:29 CA: Yhu, trhabks! B-bit I have imnpoortsny news! 10:29 AG: dude seriously though what's up with your quirk, that shit's barely legible 10:30 CA: Okay....S-soomooen is adfter yoooou! H-ghis nname is Jack aas CT troold mme 10:31 AG: CT? you mean balish? 10:31 CA: Aaand hje wqanrs too reemookve yoour eyyyss. Yes I MSN balish. 10:31 AG: ugh he made it clear he wants no part of my love life, I really wish he'd stop butting in then ]:<< 10:31 AG: ... wait what 10:31 AG: my *eyes*? 10:32 CA: Jhack sahhattered eevery boooooonve iin mmmy hannnd. 10:32 CA: Wwith mmyy reecooupracoooon 10:32 AG: what the fuck? how? why? 10:33 AG: how'd he even get to your planet? 10:33 CA: I-I needed too enter oor else I wqoojld have died 10:33 CA: noo, noo noo noo, he was mmy aswerver 10:34 AG: what? he already entered into the human's session, how did he serve you? humans are bringing in trolls now?? 10:34 CA: Ny ghand hhurfs Soooo baddd... 10:34 AG: or, well, twinks, whatever 10:34 AG: uh well 10:34 AG: ((null could walk you through starting to heal it but I don't think we can do that without the mod's permission)) 10:34 AG: ((so let's put that as an optional thing here and then roll for it later if the mods say it's okay)) 10:35 AG: ((she did it for jossik when he lost his eye /: )) 10:35 CA: ((Yeah... Bluh. But then I may get a rooboo-hand...)) 10:35 AG: ((well the thing null can do doesn't actually heal it. it just starts the healing process)) 10:35 CA: ((Interesting....))) 10:36 AG: ((it would change the consequence from like 'in a world of pain' to 'it only hurts when I breathe' or something)) 10:36 AG: ((but yeah we'll ask the mods later if you'd like)) 10:36 CA: Rthe poont oooof tfh natter iis, plwease bee casreful! 10:37 AG: so wait why the hell did my name even come up 10:37 AG: how do we go from 'jack smashed my hand' to 'jack's gonna eat your eyeballs' 10:39 CA: Well, firdt hwe rtoold me, rthat I nsseded tioo xchoooode a trooooooll too have thherri haaand crushed. I xchoose mtyseld 10:39 CA: But then I hsad too choozoose again, and I pannicked 10:40 CA: I-I'm zoooo saoorry... 10:40 AG: why would my name even come up ]:<> holy crap 10:40 AG: well okay uh thanks for the warning I guess 10:40 AG: I'd say 'pleasure to meet you' but considering the circumstances I think you'll forgive me if I don't 10:41 CA: I-ium rweally soooooo5y 10:41 CA: W-well, byee rthen.... 10:41 AG: ):>> wow don't make me feel bad 10:42 AG: it's okay dude, I'll figure something out 10:42 AG: you take care of that hand, ok 10:42 CA: Iookay. 10:42 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling carewornAstrologist CA at 22:42 --